Asrun Dreams
by YaoiKitty
Summary: When Kei and Sho finally say "aishiteru" how will their lives be affected? KeixSho different POV's (PG13... for now)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Sad but true, I do not own Moon Child, or any of the characters, or Gackt or Hyde (although that would be nice), I'm just a sad little fan No I'm not doing this for profit or anything (that'd be kinda cool though), so don't sue me!

Asrun Dreams

Chapter 1

Kei

I couldn't sleep again tonight, so I sat by the window looking down on the streets of Mallepa. I listened to Sho as he tossed and turned in his bed, softly speaking in his dreams. I watched him for a while, then turned back to the window, reflecting on my entire life. I thought about my childhood, all my old friends, my maker Luka, my friends Toshi and Shinji, and Sho. The only man I cared about the most in my life.

Ever since we first met when he was young, he had always been the most important thing to me. But now, since he's grown up and more mature, I feel like I can connect to him more than ever. We've both had to live by killing people, mostly just other criminals. We relate to each other in so many ways, and yet can be sometimes so different.

I heard Sho panting and moaning in his sleep, he must be having another nightmare. I quietly walked over and crawled onto the bed next to him and wrapped my arms around him. He woke up panting and sweating, and I looked into his fearful eyes with reassurance. He buried his head in my chest and whispered, "Oh Kei…" before he started to cry. I just held him and lulled him back to sleep by stroking his back and calming his fears. I though I heard him mumble something in my chest, but I couldn't quite understand, but I didn't say anything. I just stayed there until I finally fell asleep with Sho in my arms. I don't think I could be happier.

* * *

Sho 

I can't help but smile as I walk down the streets of Mallepa with Kei, just casually talking and joking around. I don't have a care in the world, all that matters is that I'm with Kei. We both wave to Toshi as he passes us on his bike.

The next thing I know, we're walking down an alley. It's only the two of us between a couple of large brick buildings. I stop as Kei stops and looks at me, "Sho… there's something I have to tell you." he pauses and hesitates for a moment, and I just stare at him silently, waiting. "I… I love you Sho." he finally admits. I'm overwhelmed with joy and relief, relieved by the fact that he feels the same for me as I do him. I just smile at him and hold him tight, and whisper in his ear, "I love you too Kei."

He holds me tighter, then breaks away and looks at me with happiness in his eyes. Then he gets closer to me and brushes his lips against mine. I pull him closer to me by his hips and deepen the kiss. His mouth opens and I slip my tongue in, tasting every bit of his mouth, running my tongue over his vampire fangs. He pushes me against the wall and shoves his thigh between my legs as he starts trailing down my neck. "Oh god… Kei…" I gasp out as he continues to pleasure and taunt me with his kisses and his body pressed against mine. He rips off my shirt and continues kissing and licking his way down my chest to my navel. He runs his hands up and down my thighs and I scream out, "Ah! Kei!" as he reaches the top of my pants.

I open my eyes, and the next thing I know, the sun is right above us. I look down at Kei who has suddenly stopped and is burning into ashes in front of my eyes. I scream, "KEI!" and try to cover him with my jacket, but he is already gone. I fall to my knees and sob, calling for Kei, "No, you can't leave me! Don't leave! KEI!"

My eyes fly open, and I realize I'm in my bed, in mine and Kei's home, in Kei's arms. I gasp for air and look up at Kei, into his assuring eyes. "Oh Kei…" I say out of relief that he is still alive. I bury my face in his chest and sob as he rubs my back, calming my fears with reassuring words. I then calm down and fall back to sleep, to peaceful dreams.

* * *

Well thanks for reading. Tell me what you think. I'll try to update as soon as possible! 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Sad but true, I do not own Moon Child, or any of the characters, or Gackt or Hyde (although that would be nice), I'm just a sad little fan No I'm not doing this for profit or anything (that'd be kinda cool though), so don't sue me!  
NOTE: '' thoughts, "" dialogue

**Asrun Dreams  
****Chapter 2**

Kei

I woke up to find Sho still in my arms, sleeping soundly against my chest. I just looked down at him and smiled, then kissed him gently on his head. He stirred a little and mumbled something inaudible in his sleep, I just smiled again. Then I slowly crawled out of the bed, making sure not to disturb Sho, then glanced back at him one more time before going out into the living room.

'Kami, this place is a pigsty!' I shouted in my head. I spotted a couple pairs of Sho's leather pants lying on the couch and table, 'or are those mine? Ah, that's where my "Safe Sex Forever" shirt went!' I discovered it on the couch as well as other clothes. I also found some of Toshi's old drugged pizzas that he left over here (which I would never touch other any other circumstances other than tossing them). I decided I had to clean up a bit before I went insane.

When I was finally satisfied with the living room, a shower sounded like a really good idea. I walked into the bathroom and stripped, getting a glance of myself in the mirror before stepping into the shower. The hot water felt so good against my skin, and the water pressure was just enough to massage all the sore muscles in my body. After cleansing myself, I walked into the bedroom in nothing but a towel, noticing Sho was still in bed. A grin crossed my face as an idea formed in my head.

I crawled into the bed next to Sho and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Wake up love." I whispered into his ear, then flicked it with my tongue. He gasped and his eyes fluttered open, "Kei?" he groaned. I licked him on the nose and giggled a little when he flinched, "Kei, what the hell?" he asked sleepily, a little confused. "Rise and shine." I said with a smile. "Ugh. Kei, it's too early." he groaned, eyes half open. "Right, I bet you were just dreamin' about me." I teased, then rolled on my back, exposing myself in nothing but a towel. I thought I saw Sho blush out of the corner of my eye (which made my heart flutter a bit), but I just tapped him on the shoulder and smiled, "C'mon Sho, you know I'm just kidding." 'Was that a flash of pain I just saw?' "C'mon, get up." I said again, then hopped off the bed to get dressed.

* * *

Sho 

I was stirred from my sleep from someone moving. Kei must've gotten up already. Oh well, I can sleep for a little while longer, even though it won't be as nice without Kei. I fell back to sleep for what seemed like five minutes, until I felt a pair of arms around my chest and a whisper in my ear, "Wake up love." Then something wet flicking my ear, which caused me to gasp (my ears are one of those sensitive spots). I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kei next to me smiling, "Kei?" I asked, wondering what he was doing. He licked my nose and I flinched, "Kei, what the hell?" 'What the hell is he doing?' "Rise and shine." he said, still smiling, 'Kami, I love his smile.' "Ugh. Kei, it's too early." I complained, my eyes only half open. I felt like I hadn't slept in days. "Right, I bet you were just dreamin' about me." he taunted, then he rolled on his back, exposing his beautiful body in nothing but a towel. I couldn't help but blush, he was sorta right. "C'mon Sho, you know I'm just kidding." he finally said, which relieved me a little, but hurt a little as well. "C'mon, get up." he said again, then he hopped off the bed.

I watched him as he got some clothes from the dresser on the other side of the room, then decided I should get up. I headed straight to the bathroom and got in the shower. The hot water definitely helped me wake up, and felt quite refreshing after last night. Last night… that horrible dream… the mere thought of losing Kei formed a lump in my throat. I let out a small sob, then shifted my thoughts to something else. Kei holding me in his arms, calming my fears… that helped me to relax a bit.

I got out of the shower and got dressed. When I walked into the living room, I saw Kei lying down on the couch with a box of strawberry Pocky. I smiled and walked over to the couch and leaned over the back of it, stealing a stick from Kei, "Hey, that's mine." he laughed. I just smiled back with the pink stick in between my teeth. Then he sat up so I could have space to sit down on the couch next to him. I found the remote to the T.V. and started flipping through the channels as I plopped down on the couch.

"There's never anything on." I said, turning off the T.V. and looking at Kei. He just nodded in agreement, then shoved another stick of Pocky in his mouth. There was a long silence between us, and my thoughts started going to that one thing that's been bugging me for a while now… my feelings for him. I know I should tell him, but how would he react? He'd probably get scared and run out on me or something, or maybe he just doesn't swing that way. Well… I guess there's only one way to find out.

* * *

Kei 

"There's never anything on." Sho said and turned off the T.V., then looked at me. I just nodded and put another stick of Pocky in my mouth. Then there was a long silence, and I started thinking… about how I feel towards Sho. I really should tell him, but what would he do? He would probably freak out and run away or something. Maybe he's completely straight and would be too disgusted by me and never want to see me again. That would be worse than anything.

I heard Sho sigh, so I looked over at him and he looked like something was bothering him. I set down my box of Pocky on the table and turned towards him, "Is something wrong Sho?" He just sighed again and kept looking down at the table, "Kei… there's something I need to tell you." My heart started pounding, and I just waited in silence to hear what he had to say. He took a deep breath and finally looked at me, looking straight into my eyes, as if he were searching for something in my soul. "Kei I… I love you." he finally admitted. My heart felt like it was going to burst through my chest. I was so overcome with relief and joy, I couldn't say anything for a few moments. I looked over at Sho as he turned away from me, a tear streaming down his cheek.

* * *

Sho 

I took a deep breath to ready myself, as I became very nervous all of sudden. My heart pounded so hard I could hear it. I finally looked up from the table and looked into Kei's eyes, looking for something, anything. "Kei I… I love you." I finally admitted. He didn't respond for a few moments, and I started to worry. I turned away, hoping he wouldn't see the tears starting to fall. I was suddenly very afraid that he wasn't going to take me seriously, or just laugh at me, or worse… leave me.

"Sho." he finally said. I looked up at him with tears still falling down my face, so he took my face in his hands and wiped away my tears with his thumbs, like he would usually do. Then he did something unexpected. He got really close to my face and brushed his lips against mine, "I love you too Sho." he finally replied to me, then kissed me softly on the lips. Suddenly, all my pain and worries disappeared as I was overcome with joy and relief. I looked into Kei's eyes and smiled, then kissed him with a little more force than him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him, then I broke away for a second and whispered into his ear, "Arigatou."

* * *

Yay!! This chapter's finally up! Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the lastchapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review!! 


End file.
